


囚徒【R】

by frogko



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 郷デク
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: -郷デク（狱警x犯人）-无个性世界，bug巨多，逻辑已死-强迫行为





	囚徒【R】

“好无聊。”

 

因为袭警，绿谷デク被一群狱警揍趴在地上，然后关了禁闭，监狱的禁闭室空间狭小，周围黑漆漆的，轻微夜盲让他看不清东西，穿着铐链的脚不安分地动，头靠着阴冷的墙休息，他隐约听到了门外的脚步声。

 

“绿谷~我给你送饭来了。”

门下部的小窗口，伸进一只端着餐盘的手，稳稳地把食物推了进来，缝里漏进来的光，亮得刺眼，绿谷デク不舒服地眯住眼睛。

“你吃完饭，就自由了哦，待在里面很难受吧？”

听到这句话，绿谷デク愤愤地咬了咬嘴角的伤口，还很新鲜，刚刚结血咖。轟郷那个混蛋，居然好意思用关切的语气说那种话，明明害自己被关禁闭的人就是他。这个地方本来就是不公平的，穿着黑白条纹囚服的人理所当然就是下等人。所以那群狱警只看见自己打在轟郷脸上的一拳，却没看到轟郷胜己从他上衣下摆里伸进去的手。

 

自由？

绿谷デク看向自己的手，之前上面还布满了组装泰瑟零件时磨出的老茧，可惜现在也没有泰瑟枪给自己拿了。

 

绿谷デク摇了摇头，想把这个遥远的词摇出自己的脑海，私自制造武器可是重罪，没有特赦令是出不去的，即使是为了自保的用途。他还记得那天，拿出搜查令的轟郷笑得一脸灿烂地把泰瑟放进透明的证物袋子，像排练了好几次一样，熟练地给还一脸不可思议的自己拷上手铐。

然后立了功的轟郷就顺利为绿谷デク在监狱申请到了看守权，还有单独的隔离房间，他知道自己是彻底落在那个当狱警的“友人”手里了。

 

想起了好多以前的事，绿谷デク蜷缩在角落里，不知不觉睡着了，醒来时，眼前一片光亮，禁闭室的门开了，轟郷居高临下的看着自己，又瞥了地上凉掉的食物一眼，脸色有些微妙。轟郷端起餐盘，走到绿谷身边，蹲下身体与他平视。那双红眼睛有着和毒蛇一样危险的光，绿谷デク打了个寒颤，转过头不与轟郷对视。

 

“你还没有接受事实吗？”轟郷捏住绿谷那变得瘦削的下巴，强迫他与自己四目相对，“不吃东西也不能改变什么~只要你还在这里，你就是我的'所有物'。”

绿谷デク还是面无表情地听着，对一切都不置可否，不满绿谷的反应，轟郷手指的力度加大了一些，绿谷浅色的雀斑随着脸颊的皮肤挤成一团，配合他轻咬的下嘴唇，发泄着不甘心，才算让轟郷感受到了玩弄眼前这个阶下囚的愉悦。

 

“喂，轟郷，凑过来点。”

 

一只手抚摸上了轟郷的侧脸，那双容易蒙一层水汽的眼睛此刻正认真地盯着他，甚至可以说得上温柔。除了绿谷在抚摸他那两个弟弟的头发时，轟郷还没见过绿谷露出这样的目光，他多少次想过，让那绿松石般的眼睛里只倒映他一个人。

这个男人长得也没有多惊艳，只能算清秀，但轟郷不得不承认无数个夜晚，自己在想着绿谷的脸蛋自////慰，在幻想中把释放的浊物浇在友人的脸上。

 

靠！他在诱惑我？！！

 

穿着松垮囚服的男人，正贴着轟郷的脖颈，发丝蹭得人有些痒，小口地呼着热气，朝思暮想的唇瓣和整齐贝齿近在咫尺，还有嘴角边今早自己亲自添上的伤口，视线再往下，领口里若隐若现的白肉，吞了吞口水，轟郷想用眼神把囚服以下的禁地都舔舐一遍，手神不知鬼不觉地摸上了绿谷的腰。

 

“想要就自己拿吧。”

 

绿谷デク垂下的睫毛给双眼覆盖一层阴影，情绪不明。右手夹住裤子侧边，往外拉扯，对轟郷发出了赤裸裸的邀请。真是难得一见的景象，绿谷デク一直是个清高的家伙，轟郷还是更倾向于自己的友人颤抖地做无意义的求饶，但如果他愿意主动的话，那自己也没有理由拒绝。

 

“竟然绿谷都这样说了，那我就开动了~”

 

轟郷直奔主题就俯下身去摸绿谷的大腿，错过了绿谷一闪而过的嫌恶眼神和诡异的笑。趁着轟郷低下头的无防备时间，绿谷デク从刚刚撩开的裤子侧边拿出一把尾部削尖的牙刷――他足足准备了三个星期。那把牙刷是直接冲着轟郷的太阳穴去的，故意杀死一名自己的狱警“朋友”应该可以让他永远“离开”这个地狱了。

 

狱警的素质让轟郷始终始终保持着警惕，即使是在这种糜烂暧昧的气氛之下，感受到耳边一阵的气流改变，察觉到不对劲的轟郷立刻转过头，高速袭击来的尖利的牙刷尾部，重重地刺伤了轟郷的脸，虽然破相，但不得不说运气好，伤口离眼睛紧紧只有一两厘米，和太阳穴被捅穿或者刺瞎一只眼睛相比，只能算是轻伤。

 

没有想到会被轟郷成功躲闪掉，抱着必死决心的绿谷デク一时间手足无措，他感觉肚子被人重重地打了一拳，疼得他手上力量一松，紧接着手腕又被轟郷的怪力掐住，咔嚓一声，绿谷觉得自己手骨要被掐碎了，抓紧在手心致命的利器掉到了地上。轟郷又往绿谷的脸上揍了一拳，直接就把他揍趴在了地上。绿谷感觉天旋地转，身体多个部位的疼痛不断牵扯他的神经，一股带着体温的液体从鼻腔里顺着脸颊流到地板上。

 

轟郷习惯在打完架后擦一下脸，不小心碰到了眼睛下的伤口，绿谷デク下手很重，可能是要痕迹了。轟郷看着地上捂着肚子呻吟的绿谷，有些烦躁，绿谷总是能轻易地惹怒自己。现在的轟郷勝己像一只暴躁的雄狮，只想把眼前的猎物撕咬粉碎再吞进肚子里。

 

“切，再怎么反抗也是个废物啊。”

 

感觉到轟郷的语气里暗藏着危险，绿谷デク本能地感觉作为猎物的恐惧，他像被捕兽夹夹住后腿一样的鹿往前爬，好像这样就可以逃离这被高墙围住的牢笼。还没有爬出十厘米，右手就被皮鞋狠狠地踩住，手心和粗糙的砂砾摩擦，手骨错位和手心传来的双重疼痛让绿谷发出凄厉的惨叫。

轟郷自在地坐在绿谷的背上，欣赏着他可怜狼狈的样子。趴在地上动弹不得的绿谷感觉臀部被什么东西顶着，不安地扭动想要逃离。轟郷把绿谷衣服下摆整个卷起来，露出一大片光洁的脊背，身材很匀称，但在宽大的衣摆下显得淡薄，轟郷脱下自己的手套，用掌心抚摸绿谷的脊背和他敏感的腰肢，欣赏这一片像空白画布一样的皮肤。

 

“人渣郷……离我远点，别碰我！”

 

绿谷还是那么喜欢装得强势，即使已经怕得发抖了，还要嘴硬。就是不知道被操哭的时候，还能不能这么有骨气~

轟郷捡起地上的那根牙刷，上面还沾着血，这个“小玩具”差点要了自己的命，绝望和恐惧逼得绿谷デク不得不用尽所有手段保护自己。轟郷拿着牙刷在绿谷的腰上轻轻地比划，撑着脸仔细地端详。

 

“绿谷你喜欢叫我的全名？还是勝己？”

 

本来想放弃挣扎的绿谷デク惊恐地睁大眼睛，他似乎猜到了轟郷可怕的意图。

 

“还是人渣郷？”

 

（以下是肉，但我没写完）


End file.
